UN MOMENTO DE SILENCIO
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: La vida de Tigths es tranquila y pacífica, hasta que los sentimientos despiertan y es una situación desesperada. Una amistad puede estar en juego, pero a veces debemos dejar hablar a nuestro corazón en un largo silencio. [KatayudexTigths] (One-shot)


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Un momento de silencio_

 _._

* * *

Los cabellos rubios largos se movieron ligeramente con la brisa del viento, sus ojos brillaron con los rayos del sol, ese negro brillante perfecto reflejando un mar azul, un cielo lleno de nubes blancas, tan perfectas, reflejando la figura de un oso de felpa en ellas. Sonrió, ahí en el muelle, hundiendo sus pies en el mar, cantando una canción junto al viento. Necesitaba paz, aquella la cuál siempre la había inspirado, la cual traía en su mente las ideas más esplendorosas. Un momento de silencio era perfecto, su corazón hablaba, el viento cantaba. A sus cortos Diecisiete años era la primera vez que sentía el menester de huir de sus sentimientos, y sabía que el mejor lugar era el mar, aquel que tanto amaba. Vivir en una Isla, traía felicidad con ella: Un lugar con paz y el océano. Sonrió ampliamente al sentir el aire chocar contra sus rostro, los ojos negros se iluminaron, tenía un momento de tranquilidad por primera vez, en tanto tiempo.

Tigths era feliz ahí. Aunque en ese mismo lugar se encontraba aquello que la perturbara.

Nunca había sentido tantas emociones solo con ver a una persona, y se sentía realmente confundida ¿Cómo es que un hombre podría hacerla sentirse así? No podía conseguir concebirlo, pensar, cerrar los ojos, trataba de olvidar su rostro solo un momento, pero ni aun si. Sí, el viento ayudaba, el mar igual ¿Pero si es algo tan fuerte? ¿No es fácil, cierto? Sacó de su bolsillo una libreta de color celeste, y una pluma, estuvo a punto de escribir algo cuando vio en la primera página el nombre de él, y con una carita bastante tierna, un mini dibujo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, cerró la libreta y la lanzó al mar de uno solo ¿Acaso era enserio? Parecía un fantasma que la estaba siguiendo.

—¡Tonto seas Katayude!—exclamó enojada, poniéndose de pie para ir a la casa donde se encontraba Oomori aparentemente arreglando una vieja licuadora. Estaba enojada, pero no permitiría que alguien como él le arruinara el día ¡No! ¡Un hombre no!

Entró a la pequeña casa, saludó a Oomori y se sentó resignada en el sofá, pensando, mordiendo sus uñas. Estaba tensa, Oomori lo notó, y no le preguntaría porque sabía cuál era la razón. Lo que sentía Tigths era demasiado notorio, y si aún así el oficial no lo había notado era por pura casualidad, porque las cosas que hacia ella era como para decir que estaba enamorada de él.

—¿A qué hora llega?—preguntó ella sonrojada, apretando una mano con la otra. Oomori la miró de reojo, y sonrió.

—A las cinco estará con las compras de la cena— dijo el viejo, conectando con cinta aislante los cables de la licuadora—Supongo que vendrá con Jaco, o eso me dijo.

Ella sonrió nerviosa, sinceramente se sentía patética, estaba siendo una exagerada, que hacía que todo el mundo se enterara de que le gustaba un tipo que coleccionaba ositos, que lucía un peinado patético, y tenía un aspecto algo afeminado. Pero si fuera cierto, él era muy guapo. Quizás se enamoró de él aquel día donde llovía a cántaros, y él llegó empapado a recogerla en donde se encontraba. Ella en esa vieja estación de tren, cubriéndose con su cuaderno verde, mientras el agua trataba de inundar y mojar su mochila donde portaba su laptop con todos sus trabajos. Sin darse cuenta, ese día algo brilló en ella, Katayude llegó a ella con un paraguas todo empapado, a pesar de que traía el objeto con él, su cabello revuelto, tornándose más varonil, una camisa remangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones cortos. Esta vez parecía un príncipe de alguna playa. Sus ojos negros al fin brillaron, él era algo que no podía dejar de mirar, el olor a lluvia impregnado a él, esa calidez. Regresaron a casa juntos, riéndose, y con un nuevo sentimiento en el pecho de ella. Nunca, jamás hubiera querido enamorarse de alguien, pero Katayude la hizo sentir algo diferente: Con cada desayuno, con cada sonrisa, con cada broma, con cada ánimo y cada llavero de osito. Había razones para enamorarse de él, muchas. Sonrió al recordar, se sonrojó, él era un tipo agradable, le gustaba estar con él, sentir su perfume, escuchar sus historias, y que él le preguntara si deseaba algo de comer.

Sí, el llegaba a las cinco, vería su rostro de nuevo, se sentiría culpable por enamorarse de alguien, pero la hacía feliz, le hacía bien sentir ¿Y que? ¿Qué si estaba enamorada de él? No quería sentir remordimientos, solo deseaba que él correspondiera a su corazón, pero parecía algo lejano. Suspiró, sintió el brinco de su corazón al pensar que lo volvería a ver. Sus ojos, su cabello, esos lentes que ocultaban unos brillantes zafiros.

—Oomori ¿Cree que Katayude es un buen tipo? Bueno, me refiero como pareja...—preguntó ella, algo nerviosa y sonriente.

El viejo la regresó a mirar con un signo de interrogación en su rostro, nunca había pensado que la muchachita que solo tenía tiempo para escribir, ahora fijara su atención en alguien, y menos en Katayude. Pero el corazón de una mujer es impredecible, así que no esperaba menos. La miró sentada en el sofá, algo rara, con su rostro a punto de estallar de lo rojo que estaba.

—Tu rostro parece un tomate, o peor…—soltó una risa el viejo anciano algo divertido por la situación.

—Cierre la boca—frunció el ceño totalmente molesta, estaba fastidiada, molesta ¿Como expresar que era lo que sentía? Todo se acumulaba en ella como si fuera un armario que se debía llenar.

Miró hacia un lado, hacía una gran ventaja de cristal, decorada con tiritas de hilos de colores. Se podía ver el cielo azul, tan bello, tan tranquilo, si solo fuera como el cielo, si solo así fuera ella. Tan tranquilo como ese cielo, lleno de nubes, cruzó la piernas, se recostó resignada sobre un cojín de aquel rústico sofá. Si solo con el cielo se pudiera conectar, sus labios se humedecieron, cerró sus ojos y lo primero que vio, en su mente fue a Katayude brillar. Sonrió, ¿Por qué debía fastidiarle? No, para nada, sentir de ese modo era reconfortante, era distinto, todo parecía tener un aura distinta. Abrió la palma de su mano, miró la blanquecina piel, sintió el tacto de él, recordó el día que tomó su mano para lanzarse con todo al mar junto con ella. Él era diferente a lo que pensaba, era un hombre que fuera de ser serio mostraba un amor incondicional por la isla, mostraba la misma conexión con el mar. Por las nubes, por ella.

Si solo la amara.

» _Ey, Katayude… ¿Somos amigos no?_

 _._

 _._

El bolígrafo giraba entre su dedos, tantas veces dando vueltas, mientras su rostro tenía una expresión bastante tranquila, era aquella cara cuando decidía que la inspiración debía llegar a ella para escribir algo. Aunque claramente no tenía nada en su mente ahí mismo, en lo único que pensaba era en Katayude. Y no la estresaba, era divertido pensar en él, pero a veces la descolocaba. Miró la pantalla de su laptop, miró su libreta, miró sus manos, y aún nada, lo único que podía vislumbrar era un corazón que latía con fuerza. Su corazón era como el mar, se agitaba cuando una oleada de esas emociones la invadían. Cerró los ojos, suspiró.

Se mantuvo así un momento así, quieta. Estuvo así por tanto tiempo hasta que escuchó su voz, se volteó y lo vio ahí de brazos cruzados con aquel rostro que le decía: ¿Huyes?

—H-Hola Jaco—dijo ella, alcanzando una mano, una sonrisa tímida. Al parecer su pequeño amigo ya se había dado cuenta de todo lo que sucedía alrededor. Caminó hacia ella, observó el panorama: Un desastre vacío.

—No has escrito nada…—la miró fijamente, ella bajó la cabeza con culpa, y humedeció como siempre sus labios—¿Es Katayude tu problema verdad?

Tigths soltó una carcajada, era lo típico de ella cuando estaba nerviosa, reírse como una demente. Jaco frunció el ceño, puso una mano en el escritorio, mientras ella se tocaba el rostro como si tratara de reaccionar. De verdad todo esto era una locura, pero parecía que para Jaco y Oomori se volvía un fastidio que ella tratara de evitar a el hombre que parecía estar confundido, y preocupado por ella. Si habían sido cercanos, porque ahora simplemente lo evitaba.

—Sabes Jaco, no quiero perder la amistad que tengo con él por mis sentimientos, así que solo quiero alejarme ¡Eso es todo!—explico calmada, mientras su expresión denotaba cansancio y tristeza. Sus ojos negros tintinearon.

Jaco se sentó frente a ella, la miró fijamente, mientras ella parecía diferente, por más que quisiera Jaco podía decir que no entendía como es que había tanto conflicto por explicar sus sentimientos. Pero eso es lo que hace especial al amor, es difícil, duro, se ha de luchar, pero consigues una hermosa experiencia, que puede cambiar tu vida. La muchachita de cabellos rubios le sonrió, volvió a fijar sus orbes hacia la libreta y tomando el bolígrafo escribió lo que tanto había deseado: Katayude.

—Lo piensas día y noche ¿Acaso te embrujó?

—Cállate, o te daré un golpe tonto.

El patrullero se cruzó de brazos, miró a la chica de cabellos rubios, escribir a prisa. En su libreta, al parecer impregnaba una idea. Si, una historia de amor también era una idea gigante, y sin duda se haría popular, aquella idea que llevaba arriba el nombre del culpable, el ex oficial.

—El te está esperando, porque simplemente no vas a verlo—se puso de pie, había dicho algo que dejó a la jovencita boba, el bolígrafo cayó al suelo, sus manos temblaron y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa gigante, se emocionó tanto que los ojos se iluminaron de una luz desconocida.—Se preocupa por ti, no lo dejes así. Está preparando la cena…

Jaco salió del lugar, la dejó ahí pensando, emocionada, la silla de su escritorio se dio vuelta, ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en la hermosa vista desde su lugar secreto, un cielo rojizo, naranja, amarillento ¿Cómo describir esa escena hermosa? Sus ojos dejaron de brillar, su rostro cayó, sus cabellos se movieron junto a la brisa del viento, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque tenía miedo, no quería perder sus amistad con él porque simplemente lo amaba, ese cielo, el arrebol, le recordaba a él, a su amistad. A esos días en los que se enamoró de él.

.

.

— _Déjame arreglarte esto—dijo él con una sonrisa, tratando de acomodarle el collar que había decidido regalarle.—Pensé en ti a penas lo vi, un pequeño caracol marino… es Tigths ¿No crees?_

 _Ella soltó una risita, el hombre hizo lo mismo. Ambos afirmaron, uno frente al otro, divertidos por la situación. El hombre podía sentir la arena cálida escabullirse en sus pies descalzos, el mar humedecer una y otra vez a ambos, un viento fuerte, Oomori en una lancha pescando con Jaco mientras los dos habían decidido quedarse a observar el bello panorama, jugando, riéndose. Ella contándole los planes para una próxima novela, ya que "Chako" había sido un fracaso. Si, ese cielo de ese mismo color, naranja, rojizo quizás y amarillo a la vez, el mismo sol ocultándose poco a poco. Ese cielo que ahora le recordaba a él. Sus huellas, la de ambos marcadas en la arena, y el mar llevándoselas en su marea._

 _Ella corrió un poco, se alejó de el, lo vio ahí mirándola desde la lejanía y sus cabellos negros revolotear como cuando las hojas de su escritos, cuando el viento se las llevaba._

— _Vamos, juguemos ¡Atrápeme oficial!_

 _Las gafas de Katayude brillaron, de las acomodó y de una sola comenzó a correr en medio de la arena, corría, corría velozmente detrás de ella que parecía una ángel desde la lejanía, y sonreía con todo su esplendor. Olvidar ese momento es imposible para ambos, para ella sobretodo, porque era quien lo amaba en secreto._

 _»¡Briefs, no corras mucho!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El humo salía de la pequeña tacita de porcelana, el té de durazno ya estaba listo para beber, la cena de siempre estaba lista, una delicia como ha de esperarse del joven hombre. Despeinado, con las gafas a medio poner, y un mandil bastante peculiar, con el diseño de unos gatos coquetos, ahí apurado, tratando de que la cena fuera lo mejor, porque quería que Tigths sonría al comer, porque quería que lo deje de evitar. Suspiró al recordar, realmente no entendía porque ese repentino cambio en ella, y eso lo entristecía. Se volteó a mirar, en la silla del comedor un oso de felpa lo miraba, un oso con un moño rosa, el regalo que le había comprado a ella en signo de disculpas, por lo que sea que pensaba que había hecho mal.

Acomodó sus gafas, bajó la mirada, sus cabellos negros cayeron sobre su frente hecho un alboroto, resignado no hacía nada más que pensar en ella ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Y a veces se preguntaba porque estaba así, no entendía porque no podía vivir sin que ella le sonriera, sin duda era lo que él llamaba que realmente ella le importaba.

» _Tigths…_

—Lo siento Katayude—escuchó la voz de ella, se volteó, buscó su voz y la vio en el marco de la puerta con el rostro enrojecido, cabizbaja. Nunca la había visto así, era una chica diferente a la todos los días. —Yo tengo la culpa, yo no quería que te preocuparas por mí, siento haberte molestado con mis tonterías.

El hombre boquiabierto fijó su mirada a ella, luego sin más sonrió, sonrió apenado. Quería charlar con ella sin duda, apagó la última llama de la estufa. Caminó hacia ella y le dio un golpecito en la frente con sus dedos. Tigths dio un pequeño grito sonrojada, y él río como un niño. No entendía nada, pero por eso charlaría con ella al respecto. Salió del lugar, sus pies descalzos tocaron el rocoso suelo de la isla, ella lo contempló desde el marco de la puerta asombrada, con el corazón latiendo a mil, con los labios secos. Katayude volteó hacia ella, le hizo una seña con su mano para que fuera hacia él.

Ella caminó, hasta él. Justo frente al hombre quien la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia el muelle. Caminaron rápidamente, ella agitada, estaba emocionada, no podía creerse lo que le estaba pasando, eras más dramático que las novelas que había leído cuando era niña, pero era hermoso a la vez. Mirar desde como la fuerte mano de él la sujetaba, a su ancha espalda encaminarla había donde no había un fin: El mar.

Se plantaron, él la miró sonriente, acomodó sus gafas como siempre solía hacerlo, soltó su muñeca, y ambos rieron por instinto. Ella rascó su mejilla nerviosa ¿Qué seguía? Se preguntaba, buscando la respuesta en los ojos negros de Katayude. El la miró inocente, y en un acto rápido se lanzó al mar, lo vio lanzarse como una flecha, y volar junto al viento, dejándola en Shock, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—¡Katayude!—exclamó nerviosa, buscando con su mirada la silueta del hombre que amaba, se desesperaba mientras casa segundo pasaba ¿Por qué carajos se había lanzado al mar así? ¿Cuál era su propuesta?—¡Katayude!

El hombre salió a la superficie, y soltó un carcajada mientras Tigths casi caía de espaldas del alivio, estaba enojada y feliz por él, mirarlo, ahí sonriendole era un regalo. Eso era suficiente para ella. Gateó hacia él, y en un acto para seguirlo, se hundió en el mar junto a él, no le importaba nada, ni su ropa, si ya casi era de noche, solo quería nadar con él, estar a su lado, sí, podía arriesgarlo todo, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo, si solo hacia podía sentirse en paz. Ese amor, de ese Verano, será el que jamás olvidará. Nadó hacia él, que acomodaba sus gafas en la cabeza, se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron, se hundieron entre ese mar, mirándose bajo el agua, sonriéndose ¿Qué era esa felicidad? Una felicidad inmensa, perfecta, distinta. Ese menester de estar juntos, ese éxtasis de pensar que serian felices así. Un pedazo de ese mar contemplaba sus sonrisas, un pedazo brillante de ese cielo era testigo de su emoción.

No tenía precio, nada.

Tigths no pudo más, lo abrazó de golpe, ahí en el agua, se aferró a él, lo dejo quieto, y sollozó sobre su hombro, mientras él absorto miraba fijamente el cielo mientras con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de ella, ella lloraba, y el también quería hacerlo. Bailaban con la canción del viento, la del mar, la del cielo.

—Te amo Katayude, te amo mucho. Perdóname… —dijo en un susurro en su oído, mientras él se quedó en completo silencio. Ella se separó de él, no lo miró y como pudo nadó para alejarse del hombre de cabellos negros. Nadó con el corazón en sus manos, no quería mirarlo, no deseaba verlo a la cara.

Katayude no podía dejar aquello inconcluso, con apuro nadó, la siguió, detrás de ella nadaba, mientras ella lloriqueaba gritando que no le siga. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, una parte de él decía que no la dejara ir si deseaba volver a oír su voz, mirar su sonrisa. El corazón de él gritaba que no la dejara ir, que no dejara que tomara el primer Jet y huyera a casa. Tenía que seguirla, porque de ello constaba sus días.

—Tigths ¡No te vayas! Déjame decirte algo—exclamó subiendo al muelle, mientras ella corría hacia la casa donde se encontraba Oomori y Jaco cenando.

Entró a la casa de golpe dejando mudos al anciano y al patrullero que comían tranquilamente, apresurada buscaba la llaves de su pequeña nave, debía irse y lo más pronto posible. Jaco vislumbró más atrás a Katayude entrar a toda prisa para detenerla, ambos se encontraban de la misma forma, mojados de pie a cabeza, con los ojos llorosos, parecían un par de locos, o eso es lo que creía Jaco. El pequeño elite trató de ayudar a Katayude pero lo negó, dijo que las cosas eran mejor si ambos lo solucionaban.

—Tigths no te vayas por favor ¡Escúchame!

—N-no déjame en paz, y cierra tu boca—dijo enfadada mientras le daba la espalda tratando de llevarse consigo algo de ropa seca.

—Sabes, solo me evitas, y simplemente te molestas por algo que yo no hice— colocó su brazo frente a ella para que no huyera.—Si solo dejaras que te diera mi respuesta, si solo me escucharás ¡Pero entiendo así eres tú!

Tigths tiró su brazo, lo empujó y salió corriendo hacia afuera solamente dedicando una última mirada al hombre de cabellos negros. Katayude, sintió un viento detener el tiempo, poco a poco Tigths se iba de él, de la peor forma posible. El se quedó quieto, no la siguió, dejó que ella se fuera. La contempló, mientras ella subía rápidamente al Jet con el logo de Capsule. El oficial, resignó su mirada, dio un respingo y sonrió a Tigths quien lo miró por la ventana hecha un mar de lágrimas. Las cosas para ella eran duras, y él las entendía, y tampoco deseaba presionarla. Quería que se sintiera bien, porque él sentía lo mismo por ella, pero Tigths era terca y no dejaba oír a su corazón.

Y él entendía ello.

Volteó de golpe al sentir dos pares de ojos observarlo en el más profundo silencio. Miró al viejo y el patrullero algo resignados igual que él. Pero la mirada serena de ambos, lo colmaba de calma, pues le decía que esa marea calmaría. Los tres entraron, en el más pleno silencio, con el corazón en la mano. Pero a Jaco algo si le quedó seguro, o mejor dicho a los tres: Las mujeres son difíciles.

» _Si, y sobretodo Tigths._

.

.

La pequeña radio, emitía aquella vieja música clásica, un lápiz giraba en los dedos blanquecinos, y los ojos negros vislumbraban las letras en las hojas de papel Bond. Un pie bailaba al ritmo de aquella música, y sus pensamientos eran inconcretos. Quizás desde aquel día había sido difícil para ambos, y creía que era más duro para ella lidiar día a día con la carga de no haberlo escuchado. Pero no podía hacer nada, más que seguir con todo, a pesar de que era una carga.

Escribió un último diálogo, antes de cerrar el cuadernillo. Y lo leyó en voz alta:

—Déjame escucharte corazón.

Cerró la carpeta, y salió de su pequeña sala, para contemplar a su hermana pequeña mirarla dudosa. Tigths sonrió nerviosa, esquivó su mirada, y quiso salir corriendo. Sinceramente le era duro ver hasta a su propia hermana, porque tenía la sensación de que cualquier persona la juzgaría. La rubia le sonrió a Bulma, y siguió su camino.

—¿Estás enamorada hermana?

Tigths se plantó de golpe, la miró descolocada ¿Cómo rayos? Bueno, Bulma era inteligente, y bastante tenaz, claro, entendió que ella rápidamente ya había sacado conclusiones a su comportamiento.

—N-no y olvida el tema ¿Vale?

Bulma se cruzó de brazos—No te creo. Yo sé, que tú estás enamorada de ese hombre que parece una mujer con pantalones.

—¡OYE!—exclamó Tigths enojada, mientras se le hinchaba una vena de la cabeza de la cólera.

La niña soltó una carcajada, como si se burlarse de su hermana, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero en fin, Bulma era algo con lo que no se podía discutir mucho. En la mayoría de su peleas de hermanas siempre terminaba ganando, porque era pequeña y tenía buenos argumentos para cualquier problema.

—Bueno, entonces si lo quieres mucho ¿Por qué no se ven? Insisto en que dejes de lados los perjuicios y le des una oportunidad Hermanita— la pequeña niña dio media vuelta y la dejó pensando, con aquella idea resonando en la cabeza, con eco incluido.

Quizas su hermana tenía razón, quizás debía darle la oportunidad a Katayude de decirle lo de aquel día, pero era tan difícil, pensarlo era como: Hola Katayude, dime lo de ese día ¡Pero no! Era peor, de seguro se muere en ese momento, se desmaya, y todo se va por el típico tubo de construcción. Su cara decae de solo pensarlo.

¡Pero lo intentaría! ¡Bulma era sabía!

.

.

.

— _¿Qué cocinas?—la sonrisa blanquecina se asomó por los hombros de Katayude quien picaba una zanahoria perfectamente._

— _Es un platillo especial para ustedes—sonrió acomodando su gafas algo orgulloso, y sonrojado—Yo sé que les gustará._

 _Ambos se miraron fijamente sonriendo, Tigths ensimismada en él, porque era un hombre interesante, le era tan diferente al típico hombre. Era alguien especial, Katayude se sonrojó al sentir la mirada penetrante de ella. Tosió e hizo el rostro a un lado, dejando a la muchachita con la cara azul._

 _Ambos se ahogaron en la vergüenza._

— _Y dime, ¿Te gusta escribir verdad?—preguntó sonriendo para si mismo, tratando de calmar el aura incómoda._

— _Bueno, si… En verdad poco a poco estoy avanzando en un proyecto. Es algo que haré junto a Jaco y espero que sea un éxito—sonrió emocionada— Eso Espero…_

— _Me agrada ese optimismo, y sobretodo que tengas ese espíritu libre—hizo un puño alzando las cejas algo emocionado con ella—A pesar de ser alguien adinerada, te gusta hacer todo por tu cuenta ¡Eres admirable! ¡Espero que tu libro sea un éxito!_

 _Ella afirmó con la cabeza, y vio algo hombre seguir con su labor doméstica. Vio lo perfectamente peinado que estaba, respiró el aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo, ese perfume, su sentido del humor, el que le gustará cocinar, el coleccionar osos de peluche, lo ordenado que era a diferencia de ella. Algo en él, la hacía sentirse bien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un vestido color celeste, unas botas cafés y una de las copias de el libro que había lanzado, hace unos días en sus manos. Ese día había optado por estar lo más bonita posible, después de pensar lo de su hermana había decidido, al fin hablar con él. Lo había citado, en el "Xpress-Café" de la capital del Oeste, era de esos lugares donde amaba estar, donde amaba sentarse a escribir en la calma de un café. Estaba nerviosa, pero al igual un poco emocionada de verlo, odiaba y amaba a la vez sentirse así, ¿Por qué querer es difícil? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

—Hola, Tigths— la voz por su espalda, la hizo querer llorar, pero no entendía porque. Ella ni siquiera era de esas personas que lloriqueaba fácilmente, ni sentimentales. Era fuerte, era optimista. Pero era un misterio, era verdad. El amor saca de uno las cosas más hermosas y difíciles de entender.

Katayude la miró con una sonrisa, en sus manos un oso de peluche con un moño de color rosa, tan perfecto como él. Sus gafas, lo correctamente vestido que estaba ¡Sí, le gustaba Katayude! ¡Le gustaba mucho y más! Verlo, era una sensación bellísima. Se acercó sonrojada, y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Ambos sonrieron.

¿Por que estaba así de tímida?

—Bueno, sé que es difícil esto. Pero era mejor vernos—trató de actuar lo más normal posible. Resopló y Katayude extendió hacia ella el oso de felpa, dejándola con los ojos brillantes. Tomó el regalo, y observó que estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía un robot. Sonrió al sentir lo mismo que él.

—Gracias, no debiste, pero… ¿Por qué no pasamos a tomar algo?—hizo que este la siguiera hacia donde había reservado su mesa, justamente al lado de una ventana de cristal perfectamente diseñada. Se acomodaron uno frente al otro. Tigths acomodó el oso de peluche a su lado, como si este fuera otro invitado más, dejó la copia de su libro en la mesa y lo empujó hacía las manos del hombre que acomodó la montura de sus gafas negras y observó el título del libro: "Un momento de Silencio" Katayude, no hizo nada más que sonreírle.

—Ya lo leí—dijo en un susurro, dejando a Tigths perpleja.

—A penas el lunes salió ¿Cómo es posible?

—Yo creo que vale la pena leer algo y desvelarse por alguien que quieres. Créeme que es el libro más precioso que te he leído—vio los ojos de ella iluminarse y abrirse mucho más—Los libros de amor, son los más bellos.

—Gracias, por leerlo ¡No es mío escribir de amor!—se excusó nerviosa—Pero Realmente quería hacerlo.

Katayude tomó la copia del libro de Tigths y la apretó con fuerza, le dijo con sus ojos que la conservaría, porque era especial, porque ella se la había regalado. Él le sonrió, tan espléndidamente.

Estar con él era sinónimo de calidez.

Sobre la mesa, dos tazas de cafés, aquellas que la mesera recién había traído, algo que Tigths ya había pedido por adelantado. Dieron un sorbo a la taza sincronizados, nerviosos.

Y se dejó ser.

—Katayude dime lo de aquel día—dijo ella, agachando la mirada, sintiendo la expresión de el por encima de ella—Y-yo quiero saberlo, el que querías hablar conmigo.

Katayude tomó entre su manos la taza, vio su reflejo en la taza, miró a Tigths, sus ojos negros tintinear, pero sonrió, porque esperaba que se lo preguntara, esperó tanto el día en el que ella fuera capaz de decirle que era lo que quería decirle, ese día en el que se fue. El miró el oso peluche, lo tomó y lo sentó sobre su regazo, miró fijamente a la jovencita de cabellos largos.

—Quería regalarte este oso de peluche, es algo especial para mí. Diferente a todos los que colecciono porque me recuerda a Tigths—sonrió ampliamente sonrojado—Yo te amo. No sé si es amor, pero yo creo que si.

La Briefs puso una mano sobre su boca, y se sonrojó notoriamente, y él seguía así con esa sonrisa, no parecía estar nervioso, más emocionado si.

—Pero, tú y yo somos amigos—agachó la mirada—Quizas, solo así quede.

El hombre, cambió su expresión, ahora no sonreía, estaba ofuscado. Al parecer se había enojado, ella lo vio venir.

—¡Te amo!

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque amo lo bonita que eres, como sonríes, como juegas con el lapicero cuando escribes, lo sabia que eres, ese amor por escribir, porque amo lo desordenaba que eres, el que a veces quieras nadar, pero le tengas miedo a los animales marinos, el que ames el jugo de naranja que preparo, el que me digas "Katayude-Kun" cuando quieras un favor, amo a Tigths, con cada una de sus cosas, con todas sus expresiones, con todas sus sonrisas, cuando estás enojada, cuando estás sonrojada. Estoy enamorado de ti Tigths—se sonrojó completamente, emocionado, que hasta quería llorar—Quiero vivir contigo, hasta cuando seamos unos ancianos y hagas para mí una bufanda.

Ella se levantó de la mesa, caminó hacia su silla, y se abalanzó con todo sobre él, no importaba ni el oso, ni el café, quería abrazarlo, y tampoco le interesaba si la gente del lugar los miraba. Lo abrazó fuerte, con desesperación, Katayude no se limitó, la apretó fuertemente mientras el buscaba sus mejillas para besarlas, y lo hacía mientras ella lloraba emocionada, esa jovencita estaba al lado del joven que amaba.

» _También_ _te_ _amo_ _y mucho más._

.

.

.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de dormir, gracias por traerme Katayude. Te prometo, que regresaré pronto a la Isla, tengo que empacar algunas cosas, supongo que estaremos más juntos que antes—ilusionada, suspiró— Gracias por estar conmigo—apretó el osito entre sus brazos, y ambos se miraron sonrientes.

—Bueno, ahora estamos saliendo ¿No?

—Es cierto—soltó un risita, Katayude imitó el gesto.—Bueno descansa cariño, te veo mañana—le tiró un beso, y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa pero no avanzó más, no pudo, Katayude la había detenido. Estaba con el rostro enrojecido, y las manos nerviosas.

—Regálame un beso… He esperado mucho por esto—soltó una risita, rascando su nuca.—Bueno si quieres…

Tigths se acercó a él, y estampó sin previo aviso un beso en los labios del jovencito que no la dejó ir, y la apretó más hacia él. Cuando se vieron a los ojos contemplaron, lo bonito que era amar a alguien, y que aquella persona te mirara con unos orbes brillantes.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en donde con los ojos, el alma podría profesar un amor, el cual por difícil que sea haberlo conseguido, era perfecto.

» _Abrázame en silencio…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Nota_ de _Autor_ :

 _Hola a todos, daré una breve nota de autor por mi tiempo, y espero que les guste. Ante todo muchas gracias por leer, este Katayude y Tigths que quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero vaya tengo tantas cosas, que ya no sé qué hacer ni por donde empezar. Con las justas he podido terminar esto en una noche, así que ha sido un esfuerzo grande, y si te has pasa a leer lo agradezco mucho._

 _Gracias a todos. De todo corazón._

 _Quizás ya no publiqué muy seguido, algún fic, pero será por motivos de estudio. Esperemos a que si, pero será poco a poco, con paciencia. Adoro mucho a todos, y prometo regresar con muchas más cositas para mí Facebook y Page, al igual acá en FF. Gracias por todo._

 _Me hace muy feliz. Créanme._

 _Bueno me despido, espero que tengan una hermosa semana, que sea grandioso ¡Nos vemos pronto!_

 _¡Bri los adora!_

 _¡Besos!_

 _~Banana Fish_


End file.
